Computer and network systems such as data storage systems, server systems, cloud storage systems, personal computers, and workstations, typically include data storage devices for storing and retrieving data. These data storage devices can include hard disk drives (HDDs), solid state storage drives (SSDs), tape storage devices, optical storage drives, hybrid storage devices that include both rotating and solid state data storage elements, and other mass storage devices.
As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for ever increasing storage capacity. Data centers, cloud computing facilities, and other at-scale data processing systems have further increased the need for digital data storage systems capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data. Data centers can house this large quantity of data storage devices in various rack-mounted and high-density storage configurations.
Data center operators typically attempt to maximize data center utilization by including a high density of storage devices in a given volume. However, these higher densities lead to greater power dissipation with associated heat generation and cooling problems. Power capping has been employed in data centers to set maximum power usages for the various computing systems contained in the data centers. However, power dissipation by individual components of the computing systems is limited to very coarse adjustments, such as sleep modes or powering down of unused computing elements.